


Number Twelve

by xiamei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Feels, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiamei/pseuds/xiamei
Summary: Maul and Savage discover Darth Plagueis's final creation in his abandoned laboratory. A girl, who is powerful with the force, but lacks the control and skill to use it properly. Maul decides to take her with the intention to train and use her for his own ends- until he discovers who and what she truly is.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you son-of-dathomir for beta reading my first chapter.

 

> Hego Damask ’ s journal, entry 73
> 
>  
> 
> Subject One is developing nicely. Its body is maturing at twice the rate I expected, its vital organs, muscle and bone are near fully formed, though its body mass is somewhat below average for its species. I suppose this can be blamed on the quality of the donor DNA. I can’t complain however, as the preliminary midichlorian tests have been _very_  promising.
> 
>  
> 
> At this rate of growth, I figure Subject One should be ready to be born by the end of the year. This is an exciting time for me, and though it is unfortunate I must keep these experiments of mine hidden from my apprentice, it is necessary. He must believe me to be nothing more than a mad scientist, a recluse manically cackling to myself as I clumsily play doctor with the many creatures I have amassed here in my lab. He must believe my experiments to have borne no fruit. If he knew of these subjects, his _replacements_ , he would no doubt attempt to sabotage them. I must admit I have become far too attached to let that happen.
> 
>  
> 
> Hego Damask ’ s journal, entry 90
> 
>  
> 
> Subject One is dead. There was a technical error in the Skill Programmer. When I attempted to upload speech function into the left frontal lobe of Subject One’s brain, the machine shorted out and damaged the brain beyond repair. I was at least able to observe and record how the midichlorians reacted to the death of its host, though for the first time, this did not satisfy me.
> 
>  
> 
> A strange malaise has been afflicting me ever since One’s death. Thankfully my apprentice is currently away on Mustafar with the Zabrak, and I can take this time to reflect on how to proceed with Subject Two, who is now the current eldest. I must be cautious. These eleven remaining creations of mine are valuable beyond the imaginations of mundane men, and must be treated with single-minded devotion to ensure they thrive. Therefore I have decided to purge my lab of all the non-sentient, lesser beings I have kept here for more trivial purposes. I will release them into the wilderness tomorrow morning.   
> 
>  
> 
> Even now I can sense my apprentice and his charge plotting against me. All the better that I have prepared these subjects, who will one day exceed Sidious in power, skill, and utter obedience. Through them, I will command the new era of the Sith according to _my_  design. Through them, I will live on forever.
> 
>  
> 
> Hego Damask ’ s journal, entry 221
> 
>  
> 
> I have created the Sith’ari.
> 
>  
> 
> Subject Twelve, the youngest, is the crowning achievement of my life’s work. Every experiment, every test- has been leading up to _this_. I feel I am on the brink- of _something_ \- or as if I hold the key to changing the course of history itself. I feel change in the air almost as if it’s tangible. It is a glorious thing.
> 
>  
> 
> When I tested its- _her_ \- midichlorian counts today, I was struck with awe. Never before in recorded history has there been a midichlorian count so high, there is no doubt that Twelve will be incredibly powerful. Even now, as she floats unaware in her tank, her force signature is palpable around her like a dark, misty shroud. The lab is positively buzzing with force energies now; she will sometimes even unconsciously move and shake objects near her tank. I can’t wait to see what she can do when she _tries_.
> 
>  
> 
> I have already uploaded speech and motor functions, and today I will start uploading the other preset abilities I have chosen for her to learn. The rest of the more delicate skills will be acquired through training, which I will start as soon as I wake her.
> 
>  
> 
> This is cause for much celebration. Though my apprentice has invited me to his penthouse tonight to celebrate a different matter entirely, and that is the practice of his acceptance speech for the chancellery inauguration tomorrow. Little does he know, his demise is short at hand, and my glowing exuberance at this little get-together tonight will not be due to his long-awaited political success, but because I have created a being powerful enough to replace him- who will be nearly perfect in every way, and loyal only to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Perhaps I will drink tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Voices.

 

So far away. Like the tail-end of a dream you just barely catch as you wake. Muffled and warped, like listening through water. But instead of drifting away with the current, these voices were fast approaching, increasing in volume. Soon they’re solid and real, steady on the ears and so __loud__. Two male voices.

 

The girl in the tank strained her mind, searching them out, trying to listen even though she wasn’t sure what she was listening for. Then she opened her eyes.

 

Suddenly it was a explosion of seering light and booming volume. Sounds and sensations assaulted her from every direction and she wanted to scream. Then when the air finally rushed into her lungs, she was certain she was dying. It was like liquid fire in her chest. Her rag-doll body spasmed and fell, limbs heavy and wobbling, and when she stilled there was a solid plane under her wet and naked body. And for a few moments, that plane was all she knew.

 

She gathered her senses enough to figure out which way was up, and craned her head in that direction to see two beings peering down at her through incandescent eyes. Zabrak, she instinctively knew. The moment’s fascination waned and it was replaced by a cold fear buzzing through her body, making her stomach flutter and her muscles tense in anticipation. It was in that fear an epiphany was born. She suddenly knew what to do.

 

Survive.


	2. Two

Savage was the one who flinched when the naked girl broke free from her tank. Maul merely stared in waiting fascination as glass shattered and liquid exploded outwards with the force of a TIE bomber canon. Even as he and his brother were soaked through with viscous liquid and dotted with bits of glittering glass, Maul stood proudly still.

 

He realized he had come across something special. A unique opportunity. This human- though pathetic looking, sprawled nude on the ground before him- was obviously immensely powerful in the force. The atmosphere in the darkened and dusty lab changed pressure rapidly as the expression on the girl’s down-turned face flitted through different emotions.

 

Maul glanced at the other upright, cylindrical tanks lining the wall, which were twelve in total. Less than half were occupied though, and the beings inside looked non-viable, he estimated, judging by their withered, sickly, grey skin and distended bellies. But even through the deformity, it was obvious that their faces were perfect mirrors of one another- and probably all made of the same DNA. Were these clones? And of whom?   

 

When the girl on the floor finally looked up at Maul and Savage, her expression contorted and became a wild mask of rage and fear. Grey-blue eyes turned to glowing coals as dark side energies began to swirl around her in an invisible torrent. She clenched her fists and snarled like a feral, cornered animal.

 

It took Maul a moment to realize the room was shaking. Instruments rattled off metal carts and the liquid in the remaining cloning tanks sloshed violently as the tremors built. The lights in the room, previously dead and probably had been for years, flickered on and off. The room flashed in blue light as medical consoles and monitoring equipment booted up and shut down repeatedly. Maul took a moment to marvel at the raw, unrestrained power in her fear and anger. Savage merely stood looking concerned, not knowing an opportunity even when it was in front of him. Then suddenly objects picked themselves up and were flying in all directions, and the brothers instinctively drew their sabers to deflect against the onslaught.

 

Syringes, surgical instruments, glassware, and vials of various chemicals all flew at Maul and Savage as the girl directed them through the air with the force. However the men were not helpless themselves, the girl realized- they were using the swords made of red light- _lightsabers_ , she somehow knew- to cut through everything she threw their way.

 

Sensing they were powerful and very dangerous, she rose, frantically looking around for a way away from these strange men. But there was only one. The only escape was through the entrance behind them.

 

Fight turned into flight as she resolved to attempt to run around the two and escape. But as she took a quick stride forward, she promptly slipped on the slick liquid spread across the floor. Helpless on the ground once again, she held her face in her hands as the pain bloomed sharply from her nose and jaw, where it had connected with the unforgiving tile. It was then the larger of the two men launched himself forward, saber raised and poised for a killing blow.   

 

“Savage, _no_!” The smaller man- red in color, ordered in a deep voice. The larger one lurched and stopped in his tracks. She understood those words, she realized- though she had no memory of ever hearing or speaking in such a language. She had no memory of language at all, in fact.

 

“Brother, _what is it_?” The large one shot back impatiently. “Let’s kill this woman and be done with it!”

 

“We’re not killing her, Savage. In fact, we’re going to _help_ her.” The red man smiled dangerously. There was an edge to his velvety voice that told the girl he was not to be trusted, or had some ulterior motive. She didn’t like it. She glared at them from the floor, now aware for the first time that she was naked, completely exposed and vulnerable. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and bared her teeth, hoping to scare them away. It obviously wasn’t working, though. The red man took a careful step toward her.

 

“Little one,” he addressed her, hands raised and turned outward in a placating gesture. “We are not going to harm you. I am Maul, and this is my brother, Savage.” he paused and began again slower, as if he doubted her ability to understand his words. “You are no doubt very confused and scared. You must have woken up just now, correct? You have no memories of any events before this?”  

 

She shook her head, expression softening when she realized they didn’t intend to kill or maim her. Maul cautiously approached the girl and held a hand out to her when he closed the distance. She stared at it.

 

“Come with us, little one. We can _help_  you. We can give you a home, food to eat, a place to sleep. You want that, don’t you?” 

 

After a long moment, she willed her mouth to speak. The words came out rasped and breathy. It was strange to hear herself talking for the first time, and it made her throat hurt with the effort. “No. I have to... stay here.” 

 

“Who told you you have to stay here?” Maul asked in genuine curiosity.

 

“I... don’t know. I just... do. I have to wait. For someth- someone” 

 

“There’s nothing for you here, little one. Look around. This place has been abandoned for years, whoever put you here has forgotten about you. My brother and I are the only ones who ever came for you- and we will take care of you. You don’t even know what planet you’re on or what year it is, do you? Without protection you will surely die.”

 

After a long moment of thought, she reluctantly took hold of the gloved hand and Maul hauled her up with effortless strength. She attempted to cover herself again and averted her eyes in shame. She wanted to shrink away into nothing. Maul grabbed a long, white lab coat from a shelf and wrapped it around her narrow shoulders. Her long red hair, still wet and slick, immediately soaked a puddle through the back. She felt cold.

 

“What is your name, little one?” Maul said, voice now soft and dripping with saccharine and lies.

 

She searched the room as if it held the answer. As far as she knew, she wasn't called anything. She simply _was._ But then her eyes eventually landed on the ruined tank she had burst forth from only a few minutes prior. The thing that had housed her. The thing from which she was _born _.__ And next to it on the wall hung a shiny yellow plaque, inscribed with large written text she immediately recognized. Her name. That must have been her name. She turned back to Maul and spoke.

 

“I am... Number Twelve.”


	3. Three

Maul and Savage led Twelve through the underground lab’s winding corridors to the surface of the planet, Savage grumbling incessantly to his brother the whole way there. Twelve was hyper-aware of everything around her, and she subconsciously stretched out with her senses, anxiously expecting a trap to be sprung on her at any moment. But then when they reached the surface and walked out into the fresh night air, she suddenly forgot about the fear and the trepidation and all the unknown dangers. The outside world was so beautiful she felt she’d been punched in the gut, the air stolen from her lungs, and Twelve had to stop dead in her tracks to prevent herself from falling to her knees in awe.

 

A vast expanse of trees and foliage spread all the way to the horizon and beyond. The moon glinted in every blade of grass, bits of pollen and fluff swirled in the lazy breeze like glittering snow. There were so many colors and shapes and _things_. And the _smell_. Damp and fresh and cool and _alive_.

 

Maul turned and Savage growled in annoyance at the hold-up.

 

“Keep up, _woman_. Our ship is a ways out.” Savage barked. Twelve was annoyed at his tone but strangely felt the urge to obey overriding her anger. She wasn’t yet sure what her own personality was like, but she was beginning to think she might be a pushover.

 

Maul and Savage kept their distance from the girl during the walk and talked among themselves in hushed voices. Savage looked back suspiciously at the girl and spoke up again only when he was sure she couldn’t hear.

 

“Brother, she’s just going to cause trouble. I can see that already. We don’t have room for another person on the ship anyways. Let’s get rid of her now before it’s too late.”

 

“Savage, my apprentice, there is one vital difference between you and I. _I_  see an opportunity and I seize it, _you_  instead destroy every opportunity set in your path. This girl has great potential and is like a blank slate in many ways. Her loyalties will lie with us only, and we will mold her in our image. We simply feed her, clothe her, and in return for this small investment, she will feel obligated to help us a great deal. She will be trained to use her powers effectively and we will employ her as a weapon to strike against our enemies, namely my former master. Perhaps we will even use her as a tool to leverage our own power and build ourselves a little empire. The possibilities are endless.”

 

“You can’t possibly be saying you think she’s strong enough to go against Sidious? She’s a stupid weakling! She nearly fell over at the sight of some _trees_.” 

 

“Her powers in the force are unquestionable. If that wasn’t apparent to you back in the lab, then you are blind. As for her intelligence- it is obvious whoever created her didn’t work out the smaller details in her mental programming, Savage. I suspect the owner of the laboratory had an ‘accident’ before he was able to complete his work. So it should be expected that she is lacking some of the basic programming most clones are born with- assuming she is a clone at all. Though it is of no consequence. She can be taught. She has already shown us to be quite obedient by nature.” 

 

“And who is going to teach her? You? Do _you_  have the time to explain what trees and grass and air are to a weak-minded woman with the brain of a child?”

 

Maul stopped walking for emphasis and he glowered darkly.

 

“Apprentice, I have been very patient with you and humored your petty grievances. But you forget yourself. I am not asking for your _permission_  to train the girl. I am your _master_. Know your place or I will be forced to _put you in it_.” 

 

At some point in the past, this would have stopped any further complaining completely, but as time went on, Savage realized Maul’s threats carried more bark than bite. Whether it was due to sheer apathy or perhaps growing compassion for his brother, Maul very rarely carried through with the punishments that were promised. Savage spoke again with a softer expression in an almost pleading voice.

 

“If you train her, what does that make _me_? Are we not supposed to be _two_ , no more, no less? You’re not... _replacing_ me, are you?” Savage searched Maul’s eyes, whose expression had softened as well. After a moment, Maul sighed wearily, as if it tired him to simply think the words.

 

“I am not _replacing_ you, brother. I know firsthand how it is to be abandoned, to be thrown away- I’m not going to do that to my own _kin_.” He sheepishly averted his gaze, trying to ignore the raw emotion on Savage's face. That was certainly enough empathy for one day, Maul decided. Thankfully Savage seemed to be reluctantly satisfied at that and they walked the remainder of the journey back to their ship in silence.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a flashback of GRAPHIC NON-CON ORAL SEX in this chapter

**TWENTY ONE YEARS AGO**

 

A young apprentice Maul paced around the empty halls of his master’s Mustafar facility. It had been only a day and some since he had returned to Sidious from Orsis Academy, and the memories of his experiences there were still too fresh in his mind. He kept himself busy even when all his master’s orders for the day had been carried through, and hoped with all he had that the intrusive thoughts could be staved off by avoiding idleness. It didn’t work. An image of a Nautolan girl laying broken at his feet threatened to appear in his mind, and he struck it down. Just as he struck down every last student at Orsis.

 

He felt he had been fundamentally changed by his time at the Academy, and Sidious most definitely felt it too. Maul was different. More independent, more suspicious of his master, and more curious about life outside the confines of Sidious’s apprenticeship. He felt as if two conflicting personalities lived in his head, and they were constantly warring for dominance. One voice told him to obey his master and dutifully spend his efforts on working towards destroying their enemies- and the other voice told him Sidious _was_  the enemy.

 

Maul made his way through the halls, winding through familiar passageways lit by the dim orange glow of the planet, and found himself walking in the direction of his master’s office. The scent of Sidious lingered there and he decided to go to it- seeking the ghost of his master’s faint presence as if that alone could give him counsel and strength. However he didn’t know he would find the source of it- standing in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting Maul's arrival with a knowing smirk.

 

“Good afternoon, my young apprentice. Why don’t you come in?” Sidious led Maul inside, who instantly regretted leaving the safety of his quarters and coming here. “I sense much conflict in you today. Is there anything you would like to tell me?”

 

“No, Master Sidious. I am... fine.”

 

“I did not ask if you were fine.” 

 

“There is nothing I need to tell you, Master Sidious.”

 

“You know, my boy- I was very proud of you when you faithfully obeyed my orders to kill every last student and instructor at the academy. Master Trezza once told me you had become... _friends_... with his Nautolan charge. I had feared you might _resent_  me for forcing you to destroy her.” Sidious smiled a sick, crinkled grin of malice. “I want you to know I am not without humanity. You are, after all, a young boy who has been isolated for most his life- it’s only natural you should want some companionship. So I have found you a _new friend_  as a reward for your act of loyalty.” 

 

Maul instantly didn’t like where this was going.

 

“ _No_ , Master- I don’t need-”

 

“Silence.” Sidious ordered. He then took the moment of fearful quiet to drink in the dread on Maul's face. Sidious turned his attention to the doorway. “Come in, girl.” He called.

 

Through the doorway on the far side of the room, an aging Nautolan woman stumbled through on heavy feet. Her face was a mask of dumb euphoria and she smiled sloppily, slick drool overflowing from one corner of her mouth. She probably didn’t even comprehend where she was at the moment, Maul thought.

 

“Yes, sir” she drawled. She stalked towards the two and stopped in front of Maul, looking him up and down with a gaze that made the boy feel exposed.

 

“This is Elanah, Maul.” Sidious trained his eyes on Maul’s face, enjoying the confusion and fear. “Doesn’t she look _so_ much like Kilindi?” He crooned.

 

No. _No _!__  She was _not_ like Kilindi- _not at all _.__ Maul tried and failed to hide his hateful sneer. He crinkled his nose at the horrid smells wafting from the woman- Spice and sweat and alcohol and _musk_.This dirty old thing was everything Kilindi was not. Kilindi was young and kind and pure and so full of life. Bright and patient and understanding and _good_. This lecherous, used-up old bag only sickened Maul. He instantly hated her. And he hated Sidious for comparing such filth to his Kilindi. It tarnished her memory. And that is exactly what Sidious wanted.

 

Sidious smiled when he felt the hatred flow from Maul in steady pulses of force energy.

 

“Are you ready for your reward, Maul?” he maliciously teased. “Miss Elanah, please service my apprentice, just as we discussed.”

 

“No, Master! Please, Master Sidious, I don’t require a reward. Serving you is a reward in itself!” He tried to reason frantically, hoping it was what Sidious wanted to hear.

 

“Oh, nonsense, apprentice. Be still and take your reward like a good boy.” Sidious walked over to his desk and sat down in the plush chair, settling in for the show.

 

Maul knew disobeying his master’s orders simply wasn’t an option. Doing so was only begging for a fate worse than death. So he stood rigidly still, willing his mind to go somewhere else while this disgusting woman had her way with him. He cringed and flinched when the woman dropped to her knees and worked at his robe’s sash with rough and calloused hands. When Maul’s flaccid penis had been freed from his clothes, the woman grabbed and tugged at his foreskin with painful force. Maul grimaced and tried not to sob in shame.

 

He felt the head of his penis be pulled into her mouth with sickening, wet sound. She worked at it, smearing saliva that cooled tacky over his balls and pants. He whimpered and choked on a sob when he realized his dick was actually responding to the torture. The pain of the loss of control he felt stabbed at his stomach like knives. Maul glanced over, and Sidious was still sitting there watching, thoroughly enjoying the degradation. That’s when the floodgates opened and tears fell freely over Maul's face, dotting the head-tails of the woman bobbing at his crotch.

 

Only a minute later, the orgasm was suddenly and violently pulled from the depths of his groin. Maul screwed his eyes shit and wailed in defeated humiliation. The woman coughed and released him, and spat the fluid on the ground at his feet, splattering his boots with his own shame. Maul’s chest heaved and he cried, hard and ugly. Even as his balls still spasmed and he shot the rest of his load into the cold air, Sidious watched him intently from his desk, hands steepled and face plastered with a wicked smile. Maul stood and cried, a broken mess, no longer caring who saw.  

 

The memories of Sidious’s torture were sure to forever haunt both his waking life and his dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

Maul awoke on the hard bunk in his ship’s quarters, breathing hard and whimpering helplessly at the memory he was forced to re-live. His body was sheened with a mixture of sweat and tears. He wiped his face and dazedly looked around, hoping Savage wasn’t in the room witnessing this moment of weakness. He settled back in with a tired sigh when he was sure he was alone.

 

Maul stretched out his awareness with the force, checking on the girl, making sure she wasn't getting into anything she shouldn't. She's in her cabin, but not asleep yet, he noted. Earlier, he had led the girl around the ship as she awkwardly shuffled behind him, showing her the galley, refresher, and her own quarters. Now that she was in Maul’s charge, she would be taking the single-bunk room near the escape pod. Savage once again protested ferociously, as that used to be _his_  room. But then Savage seemed to concede when he was told he’d be sharing a room with Maul now, sleeping on the bunk directly above him. Savage perked up quite a bit at that. ‘More quality time with my brother,’ or something equally stupid.

 

Maul was not looking forward to it. He was plagued with nightmares that appeared without fail nearly every time he slept. Sometimes it was about Kenobi, and the horror of having his body mutilated and broken. Sometimes it was about Lotho Minor, the agony of long days alone and in pain. And then sometimes it was about _Sidious_. Those were the worst by far, and he feared dreams about Sidious’s _rewards_  more than those about his punishments. Now that Savage was going to be in close quarters with him nightly, Maul wondered how he would deal with his brother inevitably asking about these dreams.

 

Maul’s chest tightened at the realization that Savage would be worried about him. That was the last thing he wanted. No, Maul was the _master_ , he was supposed to be taking care of his apprentice- not the other way around. He absolutely couldn’t allow himself to show weakness with his brother- it would only frighten the sensitive oaf. Maul growled quietly, purged the uncomfortable thoughts from his mind and adjusted his pillow roughly. This was not the time for this. He needed to focus on tomorrow’s task of beginning to teach the girl called Twelve. It excited Maul to think he would train a pupil of such great potential. Mold her in his image. Guide her to power only dreamed of by normal men. Hone and forge her into a great and terrible weapon.

 

Now _that_  was a thought he could fall asleep to.  


	5. Five

As Twelve lay stiffly on her bunk in her new home, staring into nothing, she wondered if perhaps before her time in the tank, she had lived a past life she could not remember.

 

It was the only explanation for the way she sometimes knew about things she’d never seen before. When Maul had shown her the cockpit of his ship, she found herself staring at the control console, silently naming the functions and purpose of each and every button, knob, and switch. But then when he directed her to the galley and she started stealthily rifling through the cabinets of food, she found that her ability to know things didn’t work with all objects. Only some, like the flight controls or the cylindrical weapon Maul had hung at his hip. The _lightsaber._

 

Twelve was fascinated with Maul’s lightsaber. She wanted to ask him if she could hold it, or maybe use it for a minute, but the one called Savage was hovering possessively over Maul’s shoulder the entire time, glaring at Twelve cruelly. That made her uneasy. So she kept silent.

 

Of all the things she mysteriously didn’t know, she knew about people the least. Sometimes she sensed the brothers’ intentions in the air, but even then it was difficult to tell what they were thinking, and the sensing didn’t work all the time. Not even a fraction of the time, really. The sensing was nothing more than the presence of tiny wisps of emotion flitting past her head, fading as soon as she reaches out with her mind to catch them. Not a reliable method for navigating the intricacies of sentient communication, Twelve thought. She briefly wondered if maybe there was a social interaction rule book somewhere that was just never issued to her.

 

All Twelve knew was that Savage hated her for seemingly no reason. Probably Maul as well, she thought, the only difference being he hid it better. Maul was sharper of mind than his brother, Twelve could tell this much, and had many hidden intentions. Would he try to hurt her? If he did, what could even be done about it? She knew no one else but these two brothers, and didn’t know how to call for help. The thought made her stomach hurt, and she felt a new emotion for the first time. Loneliness.

 

Something in the back of her mind told her Maul and Savage were not helping her out of the goodness of their hearts. Something told her that she would soon be called upon to repay these trivial kindnesses many fold.  

 

Twelve sat up and fidgeted restlessly in her bunk. She didn’t like the fact that she had nothing to do for the moment, nothing to focus on other than these haunting, helpless thoughts. Some part of her, deep inside, wanted someone to give her orders, liberate her from the burden of making her own decisions. It was easier that way. But for now, she had to think of _something_  to do to stop the worrying. Twelve heaved herself out of bed and padded across the small room, over-sized slippers nearly falling off her feet with each step. Savage’s slippers- as Maul apparently didn’t wear any shoes at all on his strange metal feet. She stopped in front of the closed door and adjusted her clothing before going out into the hall, afraid she might look indecent again in front of those men.

 

Maul had given her an outfit of his own clothing to wear, Savage’s clothes being far too large, and she put it on after cleaning the sticky tank-fluid from her body. The grey top and trousers hung billowing off her frame and they _itched_  with a vengeance, not being much more comfortable than the stiff lab coat she wore earlier. But Maul had said he would soon buy some new clothes just for her, and for the first time that day Twelve thought he might not be all bad.

 

When she walked into the empty galley, Twelve took down some boxes of mystery food from the high shelves above the counter. Gelatinous Grainmush. Powdered Rankweed Soup. Rodian Pepper Chutney. Something called Zuchii. None of them sounded particularly appetizing, and she continued her search for something to eat, stomach suddenly growling at the mere thought of food. When the shelf was nearly clear of boxes and cans, she caught the glinting of a large glass jar hidden in the very back of the highest shelf. _That_  must be the good stuff.

 

With one slippered foot on the counter, Twelve hauled herself up and balanced precariously on her toes, one hand just barely being able to reach the jar. She nudged it towards her. Heavier than expected. She saw the jar was filled with thin strips of meat coated in a thick, red liquid and bits of chopped spices and herbs. The label was handwritten in a language she didn’t recognize at first, and was not the language Maul and Savage had been speaking to her. After a bit of hard thinking, a name popped up in her mind. Dathomirian. It read: _my beloved son, eat well._

 

Twelve was hungry. _She_  wanted to eat well. She resolved to bring the jar down and was able to grab it steadily with both hands. She bent down slowly, and just as she was about to safely dismount the counter, the ten-sizes-too-large slipper finally betrayed her foot and she was sent crashing down to the floor with an alarmed squawk.

 

When her forehead bashed against the counter with a solid smack, she was far too dazed to hear the shattering of the giant glass jar that flew from her hands. Boxes and bags and tubs of food were swept from the counter by her flailing limbs, and all joined the bright red meat on the floor in one enormous mess.

 

Her eyes watered and she grimaced. Two times in one day had she fallen on her face, and this time had reopened the small cut near her nose. It stung and striped her cheek with hot blood. Twelve merely sat and groaned, bleary-eyed amongst the wreckage, feeling completely defeated.

 

The next few seconds felt like the longest of her entire short life. Two sets of heavy footsteps were falling as a rapid beat in the hall outside. Twelve panicked. She didn’t know what she could say, what she could tell these men to excuse the utter failure she had inflicted upon them and their home. She knew she wasn’t really supposed to eat that food- but she tried to steal it anyways. And now she would pay the price. They would surely punish her gravely.

 

Cold dread bloomed in her stomach and suddenly Twelve was no longer hungry. She looked down with shame at the mess she’d made and felt her eyes sting with fear and helplessness. Her throat was closing inwards and her breath became labored. When Twelve’s bottom lip curled up and her face screwed into an ugly grimace, she finally sobbed and whined a high-pitched, pained sound. Twelve fought for control of her body as she was wracked with heaving sobs and cries. She wept for the first time.

 

When Maul and Savage burst through the doorway, Twelve dared not even look at them. She instead sat cowering in a mess of food on the floor and hid her face in her hands, crying and wailing in the most pitiful way Maul had ever seen in his entire life. He had killed many beings in his thirty-four years, and a good number of them wept as they faced their own death, but he had yet to see anyone _literally_  crying over spilt blue milk. Another first for Maul was the disturbing fact that he’d be responsible for consoling this sobbing mess- if he wanted to gain her trust and confidence, that is. He sighed.      

 

Savage stood slack-jawed at the scene until he realized what the spicy red substance splattered all over the galley was. _His mother’s special fermented meat dish._ His favorite one. The one mother makes only once a year for the hunting festival, the one he puts high up on the back shelf and saves for special occasions only. This wretched girl had simply gone too far. She’d come into their space, taken his room, taken his slippers, taken his _brother_. And then taken his favorite special food from home and splattered it on the galley walls and floor as if it were trash. He shook with silent seething.

 

Maul put a hand on Savage’s shoulder, knowing an explosion of indignant rage was imminent.

 

“Savage, go get the cleaning droid from storage and activate it.” Savage immediately whipped around and marched away as if he were glad just to get away from the sight. Maul turned his attentions to the girl and knelt down next to her. He put on his best empathetic-sounding voice.

 

“You’re alright, Twelve? Are you injured?” More sobs. “Don’t fret over the mess, our droid will handle it.” Sobs devolved into whimpers and Maul felt increasingly uncomfortable. “You're our guest. If you wanted something to eat, you need only say so.” When Twelve realized she wasn’t going to be punished, her whimpers faded into sniffles and she finally worked up the courage to look into Maul’s yellow eyes.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’ll make it up- I’ll clean it! I’ll get you more food, to make up for what I ruined.” That was rich. Being born literally yesterday, Maul doubted Twelve understood what a credit was worth, how to earn money, or even knew _where_  to buy food.

 

Twelve wiped her eyes and then reached out shakily to pick up the jagged shards of glass littering the floor. Maul’s hand shot out, firmly catching her wrist. How could anyone be this idiotic?

 

“No, you’ll only hurt yourself. You’re already bleeding from your face. Come with me and we’ll take care of that. The mess you needn’t concern yourself with- but now that you mention it,” Maul’s eyes glimmered with an idea, “perhaps you can do some work for me to repay us for the rations you’ve destroyed, some of which were not inexpensive. My brother is quite upset you’ve ruined his personal store of our home planet’s specialty dish. Made by our mother for him only once a year- he doesn’t often get to enjoy it.” Twelve whimpered. She hadn't even imagined it was _that_ special. Maul grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up, leading her to step around the glass and bits of food.

 

Savage returned with the cleaning droid just as Maul and Twelve were leaving together, and he shot the girl a look of pure death. He’d figure out a way to get rid of the girl. This Savage solemnly swore to himself.

 

Maul had Twelve sit down in the med bay as he plucked through an aid kit, drawing a tube of bacta and a piece of gauze. When he turned back and saw the expectant, tear-stained face of the waiting girl, he realized this was going to be awkward.

 

Maul loathed physical contact with anyone other than his brother, and even that took some time to get used to. Grabbing an arm or putting a hand casually on someone’s shoulder he could deal with, but the idea of leaning in close and tending to the wounds of a stranger as they eyed him made his skin crawl. Though he’d need to get used to it, he figured, especially since he planned on training, exercising with, meditating with, and living in close quarters to Twelve for the rest of the foreseeable future, if all goes well. This would not be the last time he tends her wounds. 

 

When he sat down and finally got a look at her face up-close, he was vaguely reminded of someone. Twelve had pale skin, thick eyebrows and a pointed, down-turned nose. Her brownish-red hair sprouted from a high hairline and ran down her shoulders in a frizzy mess. Humans would probably consider her no more than mildly attractive, Maul thought, assuming she combed her hair and wiped her face of tears and blood. Not that he cared.  

 

Maul cleaned and dressed her wound, not exactly gently, and Twelve sat so rigid her muscles strained with the effort. Maul cut the silence first.

 

“There are many things you don’t know, Twelve,” Maul sighed intentionally, eyes avoiding her gaze, “you were only just born into this world not even a day ago. You have nothing, and no one. But I am willing to teach you and provide for you in exchange for your cooperation in our... future ventures.”

 

“I know.” Twelve said, suddenly resolute. Maul’s eyes flitted to hers in curiosity. “You and your brother think I’m stupid. I’m not. I’m just... _confused_. There are things I know, and things I don’t- but I don’t know what things I don’t know- ugh. I’m just-” she stumbled on her words, finally exhaling through her nose and closing her eyes in exasperation. “you want to use me, don’t you? You want to trick me, make me feel like I owe you more than you give. I can feel it. In the air.” Maul stopped his ministrations and leaned back, taking a renewed look at her. Perhaps he’d been wrong about some things.

 

“You feel it in the force,” he offered, then hummed. “I suppose there’s no point in lying to you. You are incredibly powerful with the force, and have the potential to become a fierce warrior. I suspect this is the purpose you were made for. It is true that I want you to work with us, fight by my side and together, gain power. This you have already sensed- and once you hone your skills and your mind you will be able to sense so much more. I can teach you to see into the minds of the weak-willed, use your powers to influence and corrupt and even destroy. But you needn’t look upon our cooperation as me _using_  you- we are simply forging a mutually beneficial alliance.” 

 

“Wait- what purpose? _Made_  for?”  

 

“You don’t know, do you? Well, I can’t say much with any certainty, but I can tell you you were not born as normal beings are. You were created in that tank- either through some method of cloning or DNA splicing. This much we gathered from the type of equipment in the lab- but the place was clearly dilapidated and had been abandoned for years, and we found no clues to the identity of your maker. You were the only survivor out of a set of identical beings- the others you saw in the lab must have perished when primary life support systems eventually shut down. Only your tank remained operational, and was powered by a back-up Kyber powered generator, so it can be assumed you were the most valuable. As for the purpose of you and your kin- some charts and records hinted at someone trying to create powerful, force-sensitive beings programmed with the personality traits and skills suited to being slaves or a servants. Perhaps for an apprentice or bodyguard, a spy, even. It is unclear.” 

 

“ _Oh._ ” was all Twelve could manage. Her shoulders visibly drooped. It was too much information and far too soon. She felt woozy at the thought of being created intentionally, like some big experiment- by someone to be a _slave_. Created with the purpose to _serve_. But then there was a part of her that thought it sounded about right- and she reluctantly recognized it as the only plausible explanation.

 

Maul caught himself feeling minutely sorry for her. In many ways, her situation mirrored his own. They were both made to be disposable weapons, to be used and thrown away. They had both been abandoned. Looking upon Twelve now, Maul thought she simply looked a girl; young, lost and sad, not at all the terrible force of nature she’d been when she attacked them back in the lab. She cast her eyes from his face to the floor, unspeaking.

 

Maul simply went back to dressing her wound in silence, only working a little gentler this time.   

 

 

 

    


End file.
